The History of Minecraftia
by The Dragon's Claw
Summary: This is my version of Minecraft's history.


The History of Minecraftia

This is my version of Minecraft's history and a prequel to an up coming story _Return of the End King_.

* * *

Beginnings

During the beginning, the everything was void and empty. Then gods appeared and used the powers of Creation, or Craft as they called it and created the World of Minecraftia. They created the Earth, Sun, and Moon.

The Earth contained plants that beautified the earth from above and ores from below. They created animals to feast on the plants as well as to be feasted upon by the gods. They also created servants called Testificates. These creatures were humorous to look at with their big noses and large foreheads hinting the gods had a sense of humor. But they were good servants and were given some of the secrets of Craft by the gods.

The Sun provided light and heat to the Earth during the Day. It sustained the plants with its radiant beams giving them energy for the animals and Testificates to eat. These same radiant beams reflect off the Moon shedding some light for the creatures to see at night.

Time passed when the gods' reign over the land was taken from them by dragons. These might beasts came from a dimension called the Void, a place of eternal darkness. The dragons envied the gods for their power and came to wreck havoc upon their creation. War insured between the two beings, but the gods, who fought bravely, fell to the mighty beasts of The Void. After their deaths, the dragon took the power of Craft and created their own creation, the Enderman.

The Enderman were tall, leaky and dark as their creators with deep purple eyes. With the ability to teleport and take apart objects, they ruined and messed up the creation of the gods as a last insult to them. The dragons also used them to kill most of the creatures the gods created. Only the Testificates using the their power of Craft along escaped underground along the remaining creatures. Thankfully, the dragons spared them as the only act of mercy their black hearts can give, but if they were to attack back or disobey their dragon overlords, the dragons would not hesitate to kill them.

All hope seemed lost for the last of the gods' creations until a group of Testificates found two baby gods lost in a forest. The Testificates quickly hid to the two before the dragons themselves found them. They named them Notch and Herobrine. The Testificates raised to the two young gods and taught them how to use their powers of Craft. They also recounted the stories of the old gods and their blessed reign and their ultimate demise against the dragons. Growing up on these stories, Notch and Herobrine began training to become strong enough to take of themselves. Leaving the safety of the Testificates, they braved the harsh environments of the ruined world. With the power of Craft, two young gods mined beneath the earth in search of the ores the gods embellished the beneath with.

They found Coal, Gold, Iron, Diamond, Lapis Lazuli, Red Stone, and Emerald. Coal had a explosive and flammable properties and provided light when night hit. Gold, Iron, and Diamond could be crafted into armor, weapons and tools. Gold, although they are the least durable, had magical abilities and enhanced their powers. Iron was an abundant ore, next to coal, and can be use to craft multiple of different items. Diamond, although incredibly rare, was the strongest of any ore and had the highest durability of any ore. Lapis Lazuli, although seeming useless, had the ability to enhance their armor. Red Stone was a strange ore that separated into dust. Like Gold, Red Stone had magical properties in which it can store power and channel it somewhere else. The last ore Emerald had a strange effect when Testificates saw it. The big nosed creations traded items for the green ore and became a currency among them.

The two gods also befriended the remaining creatures, Cows, Chickens, Pigs, Sheep, Squids, Wolves, and Ocelots. Cows provided Leather, which could be made into a crude armor and other items, Steak for food, and Milk to drink. Chickens also contributed their meat for food and feathers for arrows. Pigs as well contributed food but they made great steeds. Sheep provided Wool for comfort and also string for bows. Squids, although not providing meat, made great steeds in water. Wolves protected them and were proven companions. Ocelots however were annoying moving everywhere and getting on everything, and not as strong, but they were incredibly brave. One time they used their annoying nature to lure a group of Endermen away from the area Notch and Herobrine were hiding at.

During their years of surviving, Notch and Herobrine developed a different personalities. Notch was peaceful and loved creating. He was also a master at magic and incredibly knowledge. Herobrine was destructive and loved destroying stuff. He was also a strange fondness of fire and pigs. Truth be told they had obviously opposite personalities, but they still got along since they are brothers. When time came to face the Dragon usurpers, the two amassed an army of Testificates armed and ready with Wolves and Ocelots at their side. War once again was waged and both suffered casualties. A flaw was found in the Endermen's creation (probably due to the dragons' inexperience with the power of Craft). They were susceptible to water and they hated sunlight. Exploiting this weakness, the loyal servants of the Void beast fell to the gods' army and eventually the dragons were demolished as well. The two gods finally avenged the deaths of their ancestors, but one dragon would not die. The Dragon Emperor. The power of the Dragon Emperor equaled to the power of the two young gods. The two young deities only managed to weaken the beast and to seal him back in the Void, which they called The End.

When the dust settled, Notch and Herobrine went to work on restoring Minecraftia. The remaining Testificates formed small villages across Minecraftia while the animals roamed the wild landscape. Seeing the world needing to be filled, the two deities created Humans. Humans looked like the two gods, but each were created with different personalities and appearances. Humans were given the knowledge of Craft to mine, craft, and build from the material they gathered from Minecraftia. Humans also gave ideas to Notch and Herobrine to improve Minecraftia and help them embellish the land.

While repairing and refilling Minecraftia, a vision came to Notch and Herobrine. You see the deities get strange visions from a rare ability that few of their kind possess, Foresight. It allowed them to see events in future and was partial the reason why they conquered the beasts of Void. This vision showed them of the return of the Dragon Emperor, or the Enderdragon, with an army of Endermen. This made the Divine Siblings take precautions. Notch required when a child turns eighteen to be place in the wilderness to survive for a year as they did before. Herobrine created monsters to harness their fighting skills.

The monsters, or Mobs, created were Creepers, Spiders, and Slimes. Creepers are scaly green, long, skinny, quadrupedal creature that had a scary face and explode near a person when they were close enough. They hissed before they exploded. This fact make them the most feared (and most annoying) creature in Minecraftia. They drop Sulphur, which is an ingredient in TNT that can also be made into Dynamite. Spiders are giant arachnids that had blood red eyes and could climb walls. Spider come in two types: Regular and Cave. Regular Spiders spawn on the surface while Cave Spiders spawn in caves beneath the surface. They drop Spider Eyes, a ingredient for some potions, and String that can used to make Bows, Fishing Rods, and Wool and are part of Trip Wire trap. Slimes are jumping gooey beings that are found in caves deep underground. They drop Slime Balls, another ingredient for potions and used for making Sticky Pistons.

These creatures only spawned at night or in darkness due to Notch's power allowing the Human or Humans to gather resources and make a shelter. Two new Mobs, Zombies and Skeletons, came few years later when dead bodies littered the landscape. Zombies are undead Humans that Rotten Flesh, something that can be eaten but has an undesirable look and taste, Iron Ingots, and rarely, pieces of Iron Armor. Skeletons are all bone and skilled in archery. They drop Bones, Arrows, and rarely, Bows. This two Mobs caused problems between the brothers. Notch wanted the bodies to be returned to the families and attacked Testificates while Herobrine thoughts that it would strengthen the Humans. After some arguing, Notch reluctantly agreed to the undead mobs but when the sun comes, the undead burn in sun light. This began the rift between the Divine Brothers.

Years passed as Minecraftia filled up, and Herobrine was becoming extremely boring. He decided to cause a bit of chaos. He played pranks destroyed other's creations, placing down traps, stole , and causing other types of mischief. His mischief attracted some Humans to follow his lead and cause chaos, too. These people became Griefers.

When Notch caught word of this, he decided to stop him and his followers by giving a few leaders the power of Craft. He trained the leaders in how to use their powers and taught them rules and restrictions of using their powers. These leaders were called Admins.

Time came when Notch with his Admins confronted Herobrine with the Griefers. When Notch asked for Herobrine to stop and Herobrine said no, the Griefer-Admin War began. The war lasted for a century and deaths came from Griefer, Admin, or those between. Between the Admins' power and Griefers' numbers, both sides were at an impasse and no one was gaining any ground. After the century ended, both Herobrine and Notch finally saw that this war was going nowhere and destroying Minecraftia. They both agreed to stop the war, leave Minecraftia alone, and part ways. Notch created the Aether, a heavenly realm, to be his new home while Herobrine created the Nether, a hellish realm, to live in. Each had a portal to enter the realm and could be made from Minecraftian materials. Each has its own set of unique Mobs and dungeons filled with treasures for anyone brave to enter the realm and claim it.

When the Divine Brothers left, the Admins took charge and split the lands between themselves. Most Griefers, giving up their mischievous ways, employed themselves as soldiers for the Admins while some still cause mischief and go to Herobrine in the Nether to tell of their exploits. The Admins ruled their land, sometimes going to the Aether to get advice from Notch. The Admins warred against each other for land, but the conflicts distracted them from a new threat forming.

While the intelligence of a mob is below the intelligence of the average Human, some of them gained a higher intelligence. These became the Mob Boss. Their were three types: the Undead Lords, the Creeper Nobles, and theSpider Queens. The Mob Bosses united the mobs of Minecraftia and formed what is now called the Minecraftian Badlands.

The conflicts subsided when the Admins found out about the Mob Bosses. They united to create the Councils of Admins. The Councils convenes in Centrum, the largest city in Minecraftia and the supposed center of Minecraftia, and discuss important issues. They also created the Minecraftia Central Military to battle the Mob Bosses. Since each Admin has a city that has it own militia protecting it, the MCM's job is no only to protect Centrum, but protect settlers that form settlements across the wild, and the Admins themselves.

The Minecraftia Central Military has several different regiment ranks: Stone, Iron, Diamond, and Gold. Stone Regiment is lowest regiment with most numerous soldiers of the MCM. They mostly are city guards. Iron Regiment is the low mid-point regiment of the MCM. They escort settlers to wild areas, investigate Griefer or Mob activity, and capture them. Diamond Regiment is the high mid-point regiment of MCM. Diamond Regiment has a dangerous work. They fight to conquer the Minecraftian Badlands. Gold Regiment is the top regiment of MCM and called the Bodyguards of the Admins. While Admins have great powers, they have limits, and that's where the Gold Regiment comes in. They guard the Admins with their lives while wearing the special Black Gold* armor and weapons.

With the Mobs Bosses keeping the Humans busy, a greater and more ancient threat looms around the corner, and only Notch and Herobrine sense his return. The Return of the Dragon Emperor a.k.a the End King

* * *

*Black Gold is one item I included. It's made by placing obsidian on the top and bottom row of a crafting table and gold on the middle row. It is stronger than diamond and is enchantable as gold.


End file.
